Mais do que palavras
by Ninha
Summary: Edward está prestes a fazer 107 anos e Bella está decidida em dá-lo um presente... Fanfic escrita para uma challenge do Twilight Team com tema: Aniversário de 107 do Edward. http://fanfic..br/fics/maisquepalavras.html
1. Sede

_

* * *

_

_N.A: (após muuuuito tempo da fic postada, a autora chega para deixar uma N.A... 19-02-09) Hello, people! Bem, primeiramente, agradeço desde já a quem leu e gostou da minha modesta fic (e quem não gostou também, por que leu xD). É a minha 1ª fic no mundo Twilight, então não joguem tomates nem maçãs. Esta minific foi escrita para uma promoção do site Twilight Team com o tema Aniversário de 107 anos do Edward, não ganhei mas o importante foi competir =D. Anyway... venho editar este post para add os agradecimentos, individuais, a quem comentou *-* Comentários são SUPER HIPER MEGA MARAMENTE bem vindos e fazem a autora feliz (além de inspirá-la em mais fics *o*)_

_P.S: agradecimentos no próximo cap :*_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Sede**

_Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know_

O dia não podia está mais perfeito. O céu cinza, ainda não ameaçava a desabar em chuvas torrenciais, a brisa gelada que deixava suas maças do rosto rosadas por causa do frio e uma promessa feita por Alice sobre o clima do dia seguinte.

- O sol vai está escaldante, Bella, confie em mim. - a vampira piscou marotamente.  
- Confio. - Bella respondeu confiante. E era verdade o que ela dizia, Bella era totalmente confiante das palavras da vampira.  
Sol escaldante era algo impensável para Forks, porém não se podia duvidar da palavra de Alice principalmente sobre o clima futuro e quando algo estava planejado e decidido na mente das pessoas próximas dela. Antes cutucar um vampiro com sede do que contrariar as visões de Alice.  
- Bella, eu confio no meu irmão... E em você também é claro. - sorriu - bem...  
- Continue - incentivou-a ansiosa  
- Eu vejo, como você sabe muito bem, a sua decisão para seus planos e... - a vampira oscilou por um momento - estou feliz por isso, mesmo.  
- Mas...? - ela estava mais ansiosa e com uma pontada de medo.  
- Mas não sei como será a atitude do Ed, não posso ver, pois ele não decidiu o mesmo que você. Confesso que ele já pensou muito sobre isso, vi várias vezes o que ia acontecer e depois ele voltou atrás...  
Bella agora arregalou os olhos e estava vermelha, vermelha de vergonha.  
- V-você VIU? - gaguejou.  
- Err... não em detalhes exatamente, Bella - a doce gargalhada tomou conta do quarto da vampira - Não precisa ficar envergonhada.  
- Então, se você viu minha decisão... o Ed já deve está sabendo, suponho? - ela ainda estava vermelha, mas sua expressão suavizou um pouco.  
- Não tenho certeza absoluta. Desde que... vi tenho evitado o máximo o Edward - ela suspirou - pelo menos ele não se decidiu se viu o que vi.

Tirou essa cena da cabeça e voltou para o presente. Seria difícil convencer Charlie de ficar a sexta-feira toda fora para realizar seu plano e se o convencesse talvez não voltaria para casa como antes. Ela estremeceu por um segundo com esse pensamento, Talvez eu esteja realmente cutucando MEU vampiro com sede. Depois de alguns meses em que recebera o maior número de castigos possíveis, e impossíveis, em tempo recorde podia se considerar "livre" para sair de casa sem encontrar o Charlie impedindo-a na frente da porta. "Livre" ela não estava para sair de casa se fosse com O Edward. Mas teria que haver um jeito. Como Alice 'viu' seus planos acontecerem, então...

A manhã de trabalho na loja de suplementos para esportes dos Newton foi demorado, devia ser pela ansiedade do dia acabar. Na hora do almoço, o pequeno sino tocou o que indicava que algum cliente entrou na loja.

- Estamos em horário de almoço - disse Bella atrás do balcão de costas para quem entrou arrumando uma prateleira de luvas de basebol - abriremos em uma hora.  
- Bem, volto depois então...  
- Edward!

Bella saltou ao ouvir aquela voz doce e musical. Correu ao seu encontro pulando no peitoral duro do vampiro, que este estendia os braços abertos para ela. Havia uma semana que não inalava aquele cheiro maravilhoso daquele corpo frio. Riu ao sentir-se tonta.  
- Você ainda me deixa tonta, sabia disso? Mas mesmo assim eu te amo. - Edward riu.  
- É bom saber que ainda a deixo tonta. - sussurrou ao ouvido dela se afastando um pouco para apoiar uma de suas mãos no rosto quente da garota e beijá-la delicadamente e aprofundando mais a cada segundo. Ele se separa para deixá-la respirar. - eu também te amo.  
- Como foi à semana de caça? Se divertiu?  
- Muito, você nem imagina.  
- Na verdade não. - eles riram. Bella sem esforço nenhum percebeu a cor clara dos olhos do vampiro, mas claros do que jamais vira, sem sinal da sede.  
- Quer almoçar comigo?  
- Depende, qual o cardápio? - Edward a guiava para seu Volvo prata impecavelmente brilhante sorrindo marotamente. Ela percebeu e entrou no jogo facilmente.  
- Humm... não sei exatamente o que lhe agrada. Talvez... um leão da montanha, ou até melhor...  
Ele gargalhou.  
- Sem chance! Não quero isso na véspera do meu centésimo sétimo aniversário. Nem morta. - Ambos tremeram com a palavra final, mas levaram na piada quando o clima tenso baixou.  
- Ed. - Bella o chamou enquanto estavam no caminho para casa em sua picape depois dela largar do trabalho um pouco indecisa do que falar.  
- Sim?  
- Para onde vamos amanhã? Afinal, é um dia especial.  
Edward pareceu pensar por um momento.  
- Estava pensando sobre isso, acho que você não se importaria de irmos para a clareira, se importa? - ele deu aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava. Ela não soube dizer se havia algo mais naquele sorriso.  
- Claro que não. - tentou ser mais natural possível, sem transparecer a ânsia na voz. Talvez ele estivesse facilitando as coisas, ela pensou. - você sabe que adoro aquele lugar, principalmente com você do meu lado. - Ele sorriu abertamente parecendo satisfeito.  
- Tem um problema, Ed.  
- Qual? - ele arqueou suas sombras celhas.  
- Seria mais adequado Quem.  
- Oh... o Charlie. Isso não é problema. - sorriu.  
- Sério? Não diga? - ironizou.  
- Quer ver? - ele desafiou-a com os olhos brilhando.  
- Quero!

Eles já estavam na frente da casa de Charlie. Ela duvidava que Edward conseguisse convencê-lo a deixá-la ir com o vampiro onde quer que fosse (não que ele soubesse da última parte). Edward estava confiante, isso a deixava ansiosa, aflita e, para sua surpresa, feliz. Ela confiava no vampiro mais do que sua razão permitia. Charlie estava assistindo TV, algum jogo provavelmente, e pelo som de talheres batendo no prato, estava comendo o que sobrou das panquecas de ontem.  
- Bells?  
- Sou eu pai - hesitou por um momento - e Edward.  
O chefe Swan olhou por cima dos ombros sério, como olhava ultimamente para Edward, desde que havia voltado, e confuso.  
- Achei que você fosse passar o dia com o Cullen amanhã, não era? - Bella não acreditou o que seus ouvidos haviam escutado.  
- Er... sim, é esse o motivo dele ter vindo - ela foi interrompida.  
- Sr. Swan, vim para pedir-lhe, para levar Bella a um passeio amanhã, como já deve saber...  
- É o seu aniversário, sei sim. - Charlie terminou a frase sem emoção na voz. - O que vão fazer exatamente neste passeio?  
Bella gemeu baixinho, Edward não ligou para isto e continuou a falar.  
- Um almoço merecedor, - ela o olhou curiosamente perguntando se "um almoço" teria duplo sentido - e uma caminhada. Não fazemos isso há muito tempo. - sua voz era suave e descontraída.  
- Bem, você a trazendo antes das 10, tudo bem pra mim. - ele enfatizou bem a palavra você.  
- Sem dúvida quanto a isso.  
- Obrigada pai. - Bella estava exuberante, passaria o dia inteiro com Edward, isso era bom para seus planos. Bem, não o dia todo. Teria que trabalhar pela parte da manhã na loja dos Newton.  
Charlie apenas sorriu pra ela e voltou parte da atenção, para a TV.  
- Até amanhã, Bella. - ele encostou seus lábios frios na testa dela sussurrando algo para que Charlie não ouvisse. - te vejo lá em cima.  
- Até.  
- Boa noite, Charlie. - ele caminhou até a porta graciosamente até sumir por ela piscando pra Bella marotamente.

Charlie não tocou no assunto e parecia não se preocupar, mas Bella o conhecia muito bem para acreditar nas aparências. Subiu as escadas em direção ao banheiro depois que jantou. Em poucas horas estaria sozinha na clareira junto com seu vampiro, precisava manter sua decisão clara na cabeça. Agradecia bastante aos céus por ser imune aos poderes da maioria dos vampiros, incluindo Edward. Vestiu seu mais novo babydol que comprara recentemente. Sentia-se muito diferente com ele, mais confiante.  
Ao fechar a porta do quarto, sentiu os braços frios de quem a esperava e que tanto amava abraçar sua cintura gentilmente olhando-a nos olhos. Estava escuro, mas a pouca claridades da janela, notava-se os olhos num tom dourado claros. Havia algo de diferente neles agora, não estavam cor de ônix, mas havia um sinal de sede neles. Uma sede diferente da qual ela estava acostumada a ver. Era a sede da paixão e do desejo.

- Você me deixa maluco desse jeito, sabia? - ele disse num sussurro sedutor nos ouvidos dela. Bella sentiu um arrepio por todo seu corpo e seu coração palpitou loucamente.  
- Foi essa a intenção. - as palavras saíram da boca de Bella em um sussurro audível. Edward agora ouvia os batimentos do coração saltitante dela. Foi aí que percebeu que estava centímetros longe do chão e na mesma altura que Edward. Sorrindo satisfeito por causar tanto efeito no coração da moça, ele sussurra mais uma vez.  
- Ainda decidida mesmo para o fim?  
- Não o fim, o começo. Um começo sem fim.  
Bella tocou seus lábios nos lábios frios e sensíveis do vampiro delicadamente. Ele retribuiu aprofundando mais a intensidade do beijo. Cuidadosamente passou os braços ao redor do pescoço frio e duro encurtando automaticamente a distância entre os corpos. Quando as bocas não estavam unidas, Bella suspirava atrás do ar que sempre estava ausente quando Edward a beijava. Ela não sabia como chegaram ao pé da cama e Edward já estava em cima dela.  
- Tem certeza que é isso o que você quer? - Ele também estava sem fôlego.  
- Cala a boca.  
Ela o puxou para outro beijo. Essa atitude o deixou mais confiante e não atrapalhou mais. As mãos de ambos agora caminhavam timidamente e mais livremente nas peles quente e fria. Edward apertava mais Bella contra seu corpo.


	2. O sol

**Capítulo 2: O sol**

_Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

And touch me hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know

- Bella - Edward a beijou na testa, ainda sem fôlego. Sua camisa de botão estava aberta por inteiro. Se afastou mais dela. - Durma.  
- Edward! - ela reclamou.  
- Charlie está vindo para ver você. - ele sussurrou fechando a camisa, Bella bufou.  
- Eu te amo. - e sumiu.  
- Eu também. - deitou-se ao ouvir os passos surdos de Charlie. Virou para o lado da janela, onde ele sumiu segundos atrás, assim Charlie não veria a euforia no seu rosto. A porta rangeu, um minuto depois voltou a fechar com um clique.  
Suspirou, não conseguiria dormir depois das sensações novas em seu sangue. Sabia que ele não voltaria mais hoje, então se concentrou nos minutos que ficou mais junto de Edward do que jamais tinha ficado e como o tempo parecia parar ou passar rápido de mais. Se nesta noite o que mais queriam quase foi realizado sem estrangulamento, mortes ou até mordidas, ela estremeceu ao pensar no dia seguinte...

Ela acordou com uma luz extremamente forte no seu rosto, uma luz dourada e quente. Sem acreditar levantou-se em um pulo abrindo a janela. Perfeito! O céu não mostrava nem sequer uma nuvem branca, o sol estava se levantando de um longo sono e acordou para visitar a cidade de Forks. Seria uma Sexta-Feira perfeita!  
Seu humor não poderia está melhor. Charlie percebeu o brilho no rosto de Bella quando entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, pai! - beijou o rosto do pai. - Lindo dia, não acha? Nunca pensei que Forks deixaria o sol ser tão convidativo.  
- Bom dia, Bells. O dia está lindo mesmo. - ele também estava radiante hoje.  
- É bom ver você contagiado também, pai. - ela hesitou por um momento. - você parece um pouco deprimido.  
Charlie sorriu.  
- Não, nunca. Muito pelo contrário, estou feliz por vê-la feliz, eu só - ele pensou em como dizer - não concordo o motivo. Mas... O que importa é que você está feliz.  
- Obrigada, pai. Sei que é difícil pra você, mas Edward faz parte da minha vida agora. - ela sorriu pasma até onde essa conversa havia tomado rumo. Primeiro: estava um pouco embaraçada. Segundo: contente que Charlie estava a entendendo de pouco em pouco, de como Edward era importante para ela.  
Pela primeira vez, ela pegou carona com Charlie até a loja dos Newton na viatura de polícia. Ao entrar na loja, teve uma surpresa. Jacob estava no balcão se distraindo com as mercadorias nas prateleiras até ouvir o sino tocar e olha para Bella sorrindo. Ela sempre se confortava ao ver esse sorriso, sem máscaras, sem fúria.  
- Jacob, que surpresa vê-lo aqui hoje.  
- Porque surpresa? Sempre venho aqui te visitar. - ele perguntou falsamente magoado.  
- Bem, geralmente você dorme até tarde durante o dia. - ela mostrou a língua pra ele.  
- É verdade. - sorriu desmanchando a última cara. - Decidi aparecer sem avisar, adoro ver sua cara de surpresa.  
Ela sorriu rolando os olhos.  
- Infelizmente não poderei lhe dar atenção devida, pois vou à caça.  
Ele sorriu. A manhã passou rápido, mas poucos clientes resolveram comprar acessórios para esportes. O que Bella agradeceu, pode matar a saudade do melhor amigo, jogar conversa fora, ouvir as aventuras do lobisomem. Desde a volta de Edward, Jacob não voltou a visitá-la na casa de Charlie. Foi um trabalho enorme para reconquistar a amizade do meio-humano, mas enfim convenceu os dois, o vampiro e o lobisomem, a conviver com isso: Ela amava os dois, de maneiras diferentes, é claro. O tempo passou fazendo-a se esquecer de tudo, menos dele, até a hora foi esquecida. Foi a tensão de Jacob que deixou clara a chagada de Edward.  
- Sinto muito, Bella. Tenho que ir. - ele beijou a testa dela.  
- Volte a me visitar logo, ouviu? - o tom era de uma mãe que mandava o filho comer direito. - Se não vou até a casa de Emily. - pensou por um momento. - Estou com saudade da bagunça dos seus irmãos, sabia?  
Ele riu.  
- Tchau Bella.

Uma buzina soou lá fora da loja. Bella seguiu Jacob correndo. Acenou para ele quando o mesmo já estava do outro lado da rua.  
- Ed. - Bella o saudou com um beijo apaixonante. - Feliz aniversário, amor!  
- Obrigado, Bella. - ele sorriu, o sol parecia fosco perto deste sorriso.  
- _Um_ dos meus presentes. - ela estendeu uma caixa preta grande para ele.  
- Não precisava, você sabia disso. - reclamou pegando a caixa.  
- No _meu_ aniversário eu disse que _não_ queria, mas mesmo assim você _não_ deu ouvido.  
- Tudo bem, você venceu. - beijou-a - obrigado.  
Os olhos dele brilharam.  
- Como...  
- Não importa. - ela o observava satisfeita, o conjunto de acessórios para basebol da última geração nas mãos dele, como brinquedo de criança. Ela deu um pouco duro para conseguir pagar, mas os Newton fizeram questão de dar 50% de desconto para a adorada assistente. Mike não gostou muito disso. - Não sabia o que te dar afinal, você tem _tudo_. Então, soube que esse quite tinha acabado de chegar às prateleiras.  
Edward puxou delicadamente o rosto da namorada e a beijou profundamente.  
- Você é única. Eu te amo.  
- Eu sei disso. - sorriu mais satisfeita consigo mesma ao deixá-lo alegre. - Vamos? Estou _morrendo_ de fome.  
- Ok, ok!

Eles foram para o restaurante La Bella Itália, onde jantaram pela primeira vez, ou melhor, onde ela jantou pela primeira vez em companhia dele. Edward usava um casaco para cobrir os braços e um boné para disfarçar seu brilho anormal. O restaurante permanecia do mesmo jeito. Talvez com os mesmos garçons.  
Eles procuravam a mesa em que se sentaram da última vez, foi fácil. O garçom veio nos atender. Ele parecia jovem para ser um garçom, mas ela não deu atenção, quem estava na sua frente era mais interessante e mais importante. O jovem garçom trouxe as cocas que Edward pediu, e ela escolheu Bife à Fiorentina. Edward, nada, claro. O jovem saiu com o pedido e um rosnado que só Bella podia ouviu começou a formar no peito dele.

- O que foi Ed?  
- Esse garçonzinho... nem das fraudas ele saiu. Estava olhando muito interessado em você. - ele agora estava mal humorado.  
- O que? Ed, ele é muito mais jovem que eu... e olhar não tira pedaço. - ela provocou.  
- Você não ouviu o que ouvi. - ele se defendeu. - E, quem disse que olhar não tira pedaço? Você é _minha_. E de mais ninguém.  
Bella sorriu, era a primeira vez que namorado fazia uma cena dessas em lugar público. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostou do que viu.  
- Tão humano.  
- Ainda não me acostumei com esse sentimento, o ciúme.  
Bella não podia está mais radiante. O almoço foi maravilhoso, o Bife não podia estar mais gostoso. Eles saíram do restaurante, Edward não perdeu de mostrar o rosnado ao jovem 'infrator' para assustá-lo e não pensar horrores sobre ela novamente. Ela riu com o efeito disso. O garoto saiu correndo para o interior do restaurante, onde devia ser a cozinha.  
- Bella, não me constranja, por favor.  
- Ed, foi engraçado. O que posso fazer? - ela ainda sorria enquanto eles estavam no meio do caminho para a 'caminhada'. Se passaram uns minutos para ela se recompor.  
- Pra onde vamos agora?  
- Eu pensei, se você não se importaria de ir mais tarde à clareira...  
- Claro que não, hoje é seu dia.  
- Gostaria de _correr_.  
- Ed, acabei de comer. E além do mais, você já está correndo. 190 Km/h!  
- É, tem razão. Então... - ele passou dos 200 km/h - vamos nessa!

Ela nunca havia viajado pelas cidades vizinhas em tão pouco tempo. Na verdade não se dava para ver nada além de borrões e mais borrões. Passaram-se três horas quando estavam voltando para o caminho da clareira. Edward sempre com seu braço ao redor do ombro de Bella, tagarelando alegremente sobre a sua fascinação por velocidade. Desceram do carro quando a trilha acabou a floresta parecia da mesma forma que a sua última visita. Pensou em não lembrar esse episódio. Edward tirou o casaco e ela percebeu que ele usava uma camiseta branca, o que pareceu a primeira vista de estar sem camisa. Seu brilho espectral ofuscou temporariamente a visão da admiradora, mas acostumou-se a beleza dos brilhantes em seu corpo. Sem medo, ela o admirou por longo tempo, ele não se importou e chegou mais perto para ela observar melhor.

- Exibido.  
- Você não queria me olhar?  
- Claro, mas você está ficando exibido. Mas te amo do mesmo jeito. - Bella tocou em seu tórax para esticar-se e beijá-lo. Uma corrente elétrica passou ente seus dedos.  
- Vamos, amor. Estou com saudades da minha clareira. - ele estendeu a mão para que Bella pegasse. Assim feito, jogou-a em suas costas delicadamente. - Feche os olhos.  
- Não preciso mais, disso. - ela fez careta.

Ele correu entre as árvores, ele sentia falta, Bella sentia isso vindo do corpo dele. Ela aproveitou ao máximo a "viagem". Ele parava de vez em quando para verificar se a namorada estava bem mesmo.  
Chegaram rápido, mas pareceu que ele havia feito rodeios para chegar. O sol estava chegando perto do horizonte, mas ainda forte. A clareira nunca esteve exuberante como hoje. Edward com certeza era um detalhe máximo.

- Bella, não consegui resistir de comprar isso pra você. - ele estendeu uma caixinha rosa com fita branca. - é a sua cara.  
- Ed, é o seu aniversário, não o meu. - a sua careta fez Edward sorrir. E que sorriso!  
- Mesmo assim. Será um presente pra mim você aceitar.  
- Injusto. - fez uma carranca, mas ela riu quando viu o bracelete dentro da caixinha. - Edward, é lindo! Amei! - ela pulou nos braços dele e pego de surpresa, os dois foram para no gramado fofo da clareira. As gargalhadas encheram o ambiente. Nada daria errado. Tudo estava perfeito.  
- Edward.  
- Diga. - ele sussurrou quando pôs o bracelete no pulso de Bella, que serviu como ele imaginava.  
- Falta o meu último presente. - ela agora analisava as feições perfeitas do rosto perfeito do vampiro. Desenhava cada traço com os dedos sem timidez. Edward sabia do que ela se referia e sorriu confiante.  
- Será o meu melhor presente, mas... - ele oscilou.  
- Há um _mas_? - ela reclamou bicuda. _Isso não podia acabar com o nosso dia._  
- Eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. Sinto-me mais confiante, porém... não sei como não te machucar.  
- Eu sei. Você me ama, e isso basta. Eu me responsabilizo por tudo o que acontecer. Afinal, eu estou pronta para isto e... - abaixou para sussurrar em se ouvido - eu confio plenamente em você.  
- E você diz que não tem poderes que deslumbram as pessoas... -ele rolou os olhos - eu te amo, Bella. Não me deixa nunca ir embora de novo.  
- Nunca!

O crepúsculo foi a única testemunha da paixão e da eterna união do casal vampiro-humana.

_***FIM***_

* * *

_N.A: Agora aos agradecimentos:_

**jessica cullen15** – Obrigada, querida! Que bom que gostou ^^

**mione03** – mione, MUITO obrigada! Ficou super feliz que tenha gostado *-* tudo de bom pra você!

**Muffim** – Obrigada pelo review! Concordo com você, poderia tê-la desenvolvido como deveria, mas como disse na N.A (no cap anterior), foi apenas para uma promoção. ^^

**Alice DarkNess** – Alice, bom que gostou \o/


End file.
